


New Haircut

by EraseMemories



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, and it was a big one too, tobirama made a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EraseMemories/pseuds/EraseMemories
Summary: Madara notices something from across the battlefield, and when he sees what happened all hell breaks loose.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	New Haircut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverUtahraptor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverUtahraptor/gifts).



> This is a gift to SilverUtahraptor. This is from their 'Haircut AU' chapter in "a million dreams (are keeping me awake)".

Today was the same as any other day in this time and age. It was just constant battles between us Uchihas and the wretched Senjus. As always, I was battling Hashirama given that we know we can only go up against each other. Attacks were being dealt with here and there. I just kept on going and going like always; it was pretty much normal by now. Just when I thought everything was going normal, a loud gasp coming from my precious little brother was heard.

Thinking something was wrong, I looked over to where Izuna and that white bastard (Tobirama) were fighting and then everything just stopped at once. I could feel myself running cold and standing still. _'Oh no...'_ Nonono! I couldn't believe my eyes over my panicked self right now. Right there...was my brother's long ponytail laying on the ground.

**"...Oh nono.."**

"What's wrong?! Did something happ- oh, it was just a close miss! Haha, I'm relieved, you sounded so panicked and serious all of a sudden-" Hasirama was confused because he's never heard that much fear and panic come from Madara.

“You don’t **understand** _,_ Hashirama", Madara whispers. “The last time something happened to Izuna’s hair he **burned down half the f**cking compound."** , He swallows. “He was **five.”** He then proceeds to look back to the dramatic scene happening in the distance. “And your brother just **cut off his ponytail.”**

"Oh...I just really hope that Tobirama will alright 'cause he on his own now. _'Sorry Tobi but Izuna just sounds too scary and I don't feel like dying soon'_ "

* * *

I was just in the middle of battling Izuna (like always). Then suddenly my blade cuts off his ponytail like a knife cutting butter...easily. At first, I thought nothing of it, thinking it was just hair and it can grow back, may take some time but it'll grow. But then I found out it was more than that to Izuna. When I look back at Izuna, I look up to see his shocked but angry face.

"What's wrong?", I said being completely clueless about the matter of the situation.

 _ **"What's wrong is that you just cut my hair off!"**_ His words seething with pure anger off his tongue.

I was completely taken aback by the anger coming out of those words. Surely it was just a piece of hair...right? Was there something that he didn't get? Something he didn't know about?

"Hey...it's just a piece of hair, isn't it?" That was a big mistake. He shouldn't have said those words. Those were the words that drove Izuna off the edge.

_**“...Run, and you might live a few seconds longer.”** _

Out of pure fear, I ran. I made sure to run as fast as I could, not wanting an angry Izuna to catch up to me. Sure, I might die or at least get some major injuries, but if I don't die and survive I know now where to **never** aim for again.

* * *

Bonus:

The Uchiha Clan looks over to where Tobirama's getting injured thanks to Izuna's beating. They're all wincing in sympathy for Tobirama as Izuna is beating the living s**t out of him. They all know what Izuna is like when something really bad happens to his hair, fortunately, it only happened two times. They see the Senju Clan over there probably making mental notes to themselves to never mess with Izuna's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like the story, I liked the "AU".


End file.
